


Un pésimo bailarín

by Deiv17



Series: Fútbol One Shots [16]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23130370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deiv17/pseuds/Deiv17
Summary: Robert no debería encontrarse ahí, pero ahí está.
Relationships: Robert Lewandowski/Thomas Müller
Series: Fútbol One Shots [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/596608
Kudos: 1





	Un pésimo bailarín

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A terrible dancer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23026741) by [Garance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance). 



Robert no llega a creer que se encuentra en esta situación. No le gusta en lo absoluto que lo inviten a este tipo de eventos y menos aun cuando todo el equipo lo puede observar. Debería estar en casa. Mirar a los demás bailar no le molesta; sin embargo, bailar sí le molesta, no tiene el más mínimo deseo y no siente la necesidad. No debió haber venido, incluso si es la fiesta de Boa, no tiene ganas de estar ahí, Robert no se siente cómodo y no tiene ganas de que uno de sus compañeros de equipo lo suba en Instagram mientras muere interiormente. El brazo que rodea su cuello le hace comprender que de verdad desentona con el ambiente, solo con un genio imposible de disimilar. Lewy gira un poco la cabeza para ver a Thomas Müller con su sonrisa habitual, piensa ya saber por qué va a hablarle durante horas.

—¿Me concede este baile, señor Lewandowski? —Thomas se ríe por lo bajo tendiéndole la mano.

—Ni en tus sueños.

—Oh, solo un bailecito, Lewy. —Su propio nombre parece sardónico a sus orejas con la voz de Thomas. Solo hay una elección que hacer, irse o aceptar el baile para hacerlo callar.

—…Bueno. —Obviamente tomó la peor decisión.

—Me siento honrado, señor Lewandowski.

—Por supuesto… —Robert resopla tomando su mano, dejándolo guiarlo hacia la pista de baile, se arrepiente profundamente antes de que siquiera haya comenzado en verdad.

Es molesto, muy molesto. Sigue el ritmo de la música, verificando que nadie lo grabe. Thomas es un terrible bailarín para empeorar las cosas, Robert tendrá una charla con él en el entrenamiento. Por el momento, se deleita en su sufrimiento.


End file.
